¿QUE HACE BUTCH TODOS LOS DIAS?
by elenasuperpoderosa
Summary: Algunos se preguntaran que ara Butch cuando esta solo en su casa...Songn-fic (son nueva en esto, asi que si esta pesimo decirmelo en los comentarios). Lose mal titulo y mal resumen.


Beto: Hola amigos de fanfiction, hoy le pedí a Elena que me prestara su canal, para subir como un song-fic, soy nuevo en esto pero se me ocurrió oyendo la canción de Bruno mars que se llama "The lazy song" y se me ocurrió relacionarlo mucho con Butch, bueno no los entretengo más asi que….comencemos.

**ACLARACIONES:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece

La canción tampoco me pertenece, su autor es Bruno Mars.

SUBRAYADO: Es la canción

**NEGRITAS: Pensamientos**

¿QUE HACE BUTCH TODOS LOS DIAS?

Estaba Butch en su casa sentado en el sofá viendo la TV cuando sus hermanos lo interrumpieron:

Brick: Oye Butch no quieres salir con nosotros, vamos al parque con las chicas.

Butch: No gracias hoy tengo otras cosas planeadas.

Boomer: Como cuales irte a dormir a tu cama o no hacer nada

Brick: Bueno Boomer vámonos mejor deja a Butch hacer sus cosas "tan importantes". Dijo esto jalando a su hermano y haciendo las comillas con su dedos.-Bueno hermano nos vemos al rato.

Cuando sus hermanos se fueron se paró del sillón y se fue a su recamara, ahí entro cerro la puerta se quitó sus zapatos y sus calcetines se tiro a la cama y se dijo a sí mismo:

Butch: En este día no quiero hacer nada asi que me quedare aquí en mi cama.

En eso decide encender la grabadora que estabas en el buro que estaba al lado de su cama y escucha al narrador:

Narrador: Hola amigos que nos sintonizan en esta estación, para aquellos que no les gusta hacer nada estar en la cama y que no les importa quién les hable aquí va una canción que les va gustar, y es…"The lazy song" de Bruno Mars espero y la disfrutan.

Butch: **Genial mi canción favorita, la canción de un flojo como yo.** Pensó este con una sonrisa.

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Uh, I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on  
Throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gon' tell me I can't, nah

I'll be lying on the couch just chillin in my snuggie  
Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
Cause in my castle I'm the freakin man

Oh Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it cause I can  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Ooh hoo ooh hoo  
Hoo ooh ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh hoo ooh hoo  
Hoo ooh ooh

Tomorrow I wake up, do some P90X  
With a really nice girl have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out, "this is great" (Oh my god this is great)  
I might mess around and get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
I'm sorry pops you just have to wait

Oh Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it cause I can  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No I ain't gonna comb my hair  
Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No no no no no no no no nooo  
I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahhh

Ohh Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Ooh hoo ooh hoo  
Hoo ooh ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh hoo ooh hoo  
Hoo ooh ooh  
Nothing at all.

Cuando termino la canción a Butch se le apareció una sonrisa en el rostro porque la canción le hizo recordar los días que sus hermanos le gritaban que se levantara, o cuando su novia lo regañaba porque no contestaba el teléfono. Después de eso apago la grabadora y va a hacer lo que siempre hace…dormir.

Beto: Bueno que les pareció, si no les agrado déjenlo en los rewis recuerden somos nuevos en esto, toda opinión cuanta, bueno amigos de fanfiction espero y les haya gustado, aquí se despide su amigo Beto nos vemos. BYE


End file.
